Hepatitis C virus is the leading cause of chronic liver disease worldwide and has become a focus of considerable medical research. HCV is a member of the Flaviviridae family of viruses in the hepacivirus genus, and is closely related to the flavivirus genus, which includes a number of viruses implicated in human disease, such as dengue virus and yellow fever virus, and to the animal pestivirus family, which includes bovine viral diarrhoea virus (BVDV). HCV is a positive-sense, single-stranded RNA virus, with a genome of around 9,600 bases. The genome comprises both 5′ and 3′ untranslated regions which adopt RNA secondary structures, and a central open reading frame that encodes a single polyprotein of around 3,010-3,030 amino acids. The polyprotein encodes ten gene products which are generated from the precursor polyprotein by an orchestrated series of co- and posttranslational endoproteolytic cleavages mediated by both host and viral proteases. The viral structural proteins include the core nucleocapsid protein, and two envelope glycoproteins E1 and E2. The non-structural (NS) proteins encode some essential viral enzymatic functions (helicase, polymerase, protease), as well as proteins of unknown function. Replication of the viral genome is mediated by an RNA-dependent RNA polymerase, encoded by non-structural protein 5b (NS5B). In addition to the polymerase, the viral helicase and protease functions, both encoded in the bifunctional NS3 protein, have been shown to be essential for replication of HCV RNA. HCV also encodes a metalloproteinase in the NS2 region.
HCV replicates preferentially in hepatocytes but is not directly cytopathic, leading to persistent infection. In particular, the lack of a vigorous T-lymphocyte response and the high propensity of the virus to mutate appear to promote a high rate of chronic infection. There are 6 major HCV genotypes and more than 50 subtypes, which are differently distributed geographically. HCV type 1 is the predominant genotype in the US and Europe. For instance, HCV type 1 accounts for 70 to 75 percent of all HCV infections in the United States. The extensive genetic heterogeneity of HCV has important diagnostic and clinical implications, perhaps explaining difficulties in vaccine development and the lack of response to therapy. An estimated 170 million persons worldwide are infected with hepatitis C virus (HCV). Following the initial acute infection, a majority of infected individuals develop chronic hepatitis, which can progress to liver fibrosis leading to cirrhosis, end-stage liver disease, and HCC (hepatocellular carcinoma) (National Institutes of Health Consensus Development Conference Statement: Management of Hepatitis C. Hepatology, 36, 5 Suppl. S3-S20, 2002). Liver cirrhosis due to HCV infection is responsible for about 10,000 deaths per year in the U.S.A. alone, and is the leading cause for liver transplantations. Transmission of HCV can occur through contact with contaminated blood or blood products, for example following blood transfusion or intravenous drug use. The introduction of diagnostic tests used in blood screening has led to a downward trend in post-transfusion HCV incidence. However, given the slow progression to the end-stage liver disease, the existing infections will continue to present a serious medical and economic burden for decades (Kim, W. R. Hepatology, 36, 5 Suppl. S30-S34, 2002).
Current HCV therapies are based on (pegylated) interferon-alpha (IFN-α) in combination with ribavirin. This combination therapy yields a sustained virologic response in more than 40% of patients infected by genotype 1 viruses and about 80% of those infected by genotypes 2 and 3. Beside the limited efficacy on HCV type 1, combination therapy has significant side effects and is poorly tolerated in many patients. For instance, in registration trials of pegylated interferon and ribavirin, significant side effects resulted in discontinuation of treatment in approximately 10 to 14 percent of patients. Major side effects of combination therapy include influenza-like symptoms, hematologic abnormalities, and neuropsychiatric symptoms. The development of more effective, convenient and tolerated treatments is a major public health objective. Thus, the treatment of this chronic disease is an unmet clinical need, since current therapy is only partially effective and limited by undesirable side effects.
One area of particular focus has been the search for inhibitors of the NS5b RNA-dependent RNA polymerase. Close structural homologs of this polymerase do not exist within the uninfected host cell and the finding of inhibitors of said polymerase would provide a more specific mode of action Inhibitors which are currently under investigation can be classified as either nucleoside inhibitors (NIs) or non-nucleoside inhibitors (NNIs). NIs directly compete with nucleotide substrates for binding to highly conserved active sites. Greater specificity may be achieved by NNIs, which interact outside of the highly conserved active site at a unique allosteric site common only to structurally related polymerases. Preliminary clinical trials have resulted in a high failure rate, thereby highlighting the need to pursue the search for novel NS5b inhibitors.